Taken
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: Now that her best friend Torrie Wilson, is set to get married to John Cena, Melina finally believes its time for her to find someone of her own, can a certain Mr. Xtreme Hardy be a help, and what kind of drama will it bring when she finds that he has a gf
1. Head to Heart

Hey everyone this is a new story I thought about, I'm hoping it does well I get great reviews, and you love it too…PLEASE REVIEW!! (I'm begging.lol)

Full Plot: Now that her best friend Torrie Wilson, is set to get married to John Cena, Melina finally believes its time for her to find someone of her own, can a certain Mr. Xtreme Hardy be a help, and what kind of drama will it bring when she finds that he has a girlfriend of his own.

Chapter #1: Head to Heart

Torrie and her best friends Melina, Kelly, Maria and Ashley were in the car on the way to a live taping of Raw.

"So have you decided what color dress your wedding dress" Melina asked Torrie sitting in the passengers' seat as her and some of the other divas were in the car heading to the arena

"No" Torrie simply answered sitting behind the wheel

"Well what about the location" Maria asked another question

"Nope" Torrie smiled

"The theme" Kelly asked

"No" Torrie answered

"Types of food" Ashley continued with the questions

"Nope" Torrie replied

"Torrie are you crazy your wedding is in a 2 months and you haven't decided, none of this stuff" Melina asked

"Well I know, its just me and John have been really busy, and when we do get around to the wedding plans we can't decide on nothing" Torrie told the girls "Everything he wants I hate and everything I like he don't" Torrie explained

"So you're the bride" Ashley told "The bride should make all the decision when it comes to the wedding"

"Yeah, but me and John both agreed that planning the wedding, should be a team effort" Torrie told the girls as they were pulling into the arena

"But, what does he care" Maria asked getting out of Torrie's all black Mercedes Benz "He's a guy, he should just be happy with just showing up on time and saying I do" Maria finished

"Yeah, let him plan the honeymoon" Kelly added getting her duffle bag out of the trunk

"Look, I appreciate the advice, but let us handle this" Torrie reassured her girls

"Alright, you better plan something soon" Melina replied putting her arm around Torrie's shoulders as they were walking into the arena

"So at least tell us, who you picked to be your bridesmaids" Ashley smirked, as all the divas surrounded Torrie in the girls locker room

"You guys, I still haven't decided yet" Torrie smiled as all the other girls sighed

"Torrie, you promised you'd tell us today" Maria replied sitting on the nearby chair

"And the day isn't over yet" Torrie told the girls who nodded "A promise is a promise, and I promise I will tell you before the day is over" Torrie smiled as all the girls nodded "So ladies if you don't mind I have to go see if my fiancée' is here yet" Torrie giggled rubbing her fat ring in her friends faces, who just laughed

(Meanwhile)

John, Randy, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shawn, and Hunter were all sitting around in the men's locker room

"You guys, I'm telling you I will be so happy when this whole wedding crap is over" John told the guys rubbing his head in frustrations

"Why" Randy asked "You're not having second thoughts already"

"Of course not" John told his friends "Its just that Torrie is so crazy about these wedding plans, every word she says to me these days is about the wedding" John explained

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Steph was crazy when it came to planning the wedding" Hunter told John

"Yeah, John get use to it, because when it hits that 5 month mark, she's going to go bananas" Shawn replied as Hunter and Randy agreed as they were the only married ones in the room

"Well, we past the five month mark, the wedding is in two months" John told the guys

"Oh, well what have you guys decided on so far" Matt asked sitting alongside his brother Jeff

"Um…I'd say…Nothing" John informed his friends

"Whoa your wedding is in 2 months in you haven't decided on anything" Jeff asked

"We can't agree on nothing" John told

"How long have you two been engaged" Randy asked

"About a year" John simply replied as all the guys stared at him in shock

"John, you two have been engaged for a year, and you two haven't made any plans" Jeff asked

"Well we decided on a date, were getting married on Christmas" John defended as all the guys stared "Yeah, I know it's not much, but don't worry we will get there" John finished as all the guys sighed "Speaking of which" John smiled seeing his fiancée walk in

"Hey baby" Torrie smiled going up to John, giving him a kiss "Hey guys" Torrie greeted everybody who greeted back

"Hey" John smiled "When did you get here?" John asked Torrie who was sitting on his lap

"Oh, about 10 minutes ago" Torrie answered "Me, Melina, Kelly, Ashley and Maria drove together" Torrie finished "So what's up" Torrie asked looking at all of the guys who stared back at her

"We're just sitting around talking about the wedding" John answered

"Oh, about that I've decided we're going to get married, on beach in the Bahamas" Torrie replied with a smile

"Whoa, a beach wedding" John frowned at the idea "I told you I hate the beach, and I hate that idea" John finished

"Well, our wedding is in two months and we need to start making plans now, So I finally made the decision for us" Torrie replied standing up, and folding her arms, as all the guys just watch on the growing argument

"Look if you expect me to walk down in isle, on a beach you crazy" John stood up as well

"Uh-oh" Shawn whispered to Hunter, who was trying not to laugh

"Excuse me" Torrie replied giving John a look

"You don't run me… last time I checked I'm paying for the wedding" John started to yell

"Whoa" Jeff whispered to Matt as they to were enjoying the show

"Is he crazy" Shannon whispered to Randy

"Who knows" Randy answered "All I know is he not getting none tonight" Randy laughed along with Shannon

"Well, John last time I check you're not the only one that makes money, I can pay for it my damn self" Torrie showing her independent woman side

"Hey, what is going on in here" Melina replied running into the guys locker room as Kelly, Maria, and Ashley followed behind her "We can hear screaming all the way down the hall"

"Shhhhhh!" all the guys replied together directing the divas attention to the arguing couple

All the divas stared at Torrie and John, before going to sit down on the nearby chairs. Jeff's heart skipped a beat seeing Melina sit near him

"When Cena, I'm not about to have some crappy wedding we just throw together, in a matter of days" Torrie yelled

"Who says you have too, I'm just saying I refuse to walk down on some beach" John stated aging

"Well, you won't have to worry about that because the groom doesn't walk down the isle" Torrie replied making a slick remarked,

Everyone laughed; John gave them a look that made them look down

"Look, I don't care I'm not having no beach wedding, and that's final" John yelled as everyone stared at him

Torrie look at John as a moments of silence slid by tears started to form in her eyes "Fine, fine, we will do whatever you want to do" Torrie sobbed, as John rolled his eyes "But, if you really loved me you would do anything for me but that is not the case" Torrie replied putting her face in her hands

"Man, she is good" Hunter whispered to Shawn who nodded

John stared at the show his fiancée' was putting on, then sighing "Fine. Fine, we'll do the beach wedding" Torrie jumped up and smiled

"Thank you" Torrie smiled giving John a kiss on the cheek, as he shook his head "Now if you don't excuse me…" Torrie spoke as she was going through John duffle bag "I have a match" Torrie laughed grabbing her ring wear

"Man, years after knowing that girl, you still don't know how to defeat her fake cry" Melina told John padding him on the shoulder, as everyone including him laughed

"Tell me about it" John replied

"So, now that we are all here, how about you guys decide on a maid of honor, and a best man" Matt suggested as every looked at the future newlyweds

"Yeah, please Tor the suspense is really killing us" Melina begged Torrie for the second time today

Torrie and John looked at each other

"Okay, fine" Torrie smiled as all the girls jumped up in excitement and waited for the results "I choose…." Torrie hesitated looking at all of her friends

"Come on Tor" Kelly replied

"I choose all of you" Torrie smiled as everyone stared at her

"Tor, you cannot have four maids of honor" Maria replied

"I'm not silly I'm going to have six" Torrie smiled "Duh! Shawn and Hunter has to have somebody to walk down the isle, so I have to add Stephanie and Rebecca" Torrie smiled as everyone continued to stare "Come on guys I can't choose, I love all of you just as equal"

"Tor they are right you can't do that" John told his fiancée who began to stare at him with the puppy dog eyes "Yes you can" John put on a fake smile seeing Torrie about to put on another show

"Fine" Melina smiled as all the divas gave Torrie a group hug

"So, what about you John, who's going to be you best man" Shawn asked

"Well, all of you" John simply stated

"Aww, you couldn't choose either" Hunter asked with a smile

"No, I could have, I was really just going to base my decision off of Torrie's decision" John told the guys who stared

"What do you mean" Shannon asked

"Well, say for example if Tor would have picked Ashley or Maria… I would have picked Matt or Shannon" John stated

"Well this still kind of sweet" Shawn stated as all the guys headed to hug John

"Please don't hug me" John stopped the guys who all laughed

"So its, set Matt will walk Ashley, Shannon will walk Maria, Randy will walk Kelly, Hunter and Stephanie, Shawn and Becca, and Melina…" Torrie started but stopped when she noticed Melina didn't have a boyfriend to walk he down the isle

"Oh its okay, I'll just sit in the audience" Melina told with a fake smile

"Melina you are my very best friend, you need to be up there with me" Torrie told Melina

"Well, what about Jeff" Randy replied as everyone stared at Melina and Jeff

"Yeah, Jeff will just walk Melina" Matt suggested as Torrie and John nodded

"But, wait I have a girlfriend and she will flip" Jeff told the whole gang

"Jeff we're asking you to walk her down the isle, not have sex with her" Shannon stated

"Yeah, Jeff and you are one of my best friends, you should be up there too" John stated as Torrie nodded

"Yeah, and Torrie don't know Beth well enough to let her be a bridesmaid" Matt told referring to his brother girlfriend

"She can still come to the wedding" Torrie told Jeff "Please Jeff do it for me" Torrie replied staring at Jeff with her big green puppy dog eyes

Jeff smiled "Alright" Jeff gave in as everyone smiled

"So it's, settled" Torrie smiled jumping up and down

"And hey you two agreed on something without fight" Randy told John and Torrie who smiled

"Guess we did" Torrie replied smiling at John "Now I need to go get ready for my match" Torrie stated leaving the room with her attire in her hand as John followed behind her

"Damn!" Shawn replied as everyone stared at him

"What" Jeff Asked?

"What are we going to do for entertainment now" Shawn replied as everyone laughed

"We can watch T.V" Shannon suggested looking at the nearby television

"But, it's not the same" Shawn whined, as Maria padded him on the shoulder in comfort

"Well, we don't have time anyway we have to get ready to make an appearance" Hunter told Shawn

"Aww" Shawn continued to whined

"Don't worry we'll come up with one way to start an argument between Torrie and John again, another day" Hunter replied making Shawn feel happy

(Later that night)

Jeff was walking down the hall before spotting Melina who was sitting in the corridor alone, and looking down at the ring her ex-fiancée' gave her, while getting teary eyed

"Melina" Jeff replied going into the corridor

"Oh hey Jeff "Melina replied wiping away her tears and putting the ring in her pocket

"Hey are you okay" Jeff asked sitting next to her, seeing her cry

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Melina answered putting on a fake smile

"No you aren't, do you want to talk about it" Jeff asked looking at her with concern

"No, thanks, I'm just tired of living in the past" Melina replied "Why can't I just move on and get over him" Melina continued

"Over who" Jeff wondered

"Dave" Melina stated "We broke up, and since its been a whole month you'd think I'd be over him" Melina stated

"You and Batista broke up" Jeff replied "I'm so sorry to here that" Jeff lied

"Yeah, but its okay' Melina replied wiping his last bit of tears "I'm okay, I'll be fine" Melina stated taking a deep breathe

"You sure, because we can talk about it anytime" Jeff assured her

Melina smiled "Thanks" she replied as Jeff gave her a hug

"Anytime" Jeff smiled

"I better go get ready for my match" Melina replied standing up

"Oh, me too" Jeff told, as he and Melina exited the corridor and went their separate ways

(Elsewhere)

"Man where is" Jeff we need to be at the curtain at any minute" Matt replied pasing back and forward, in the locker room

"Man I have great news" Jeff replied running into the locker room where is brother was

"About time you got here" Matt replied "Where were you?"

"I was with Melina" Jeff smiled as Matt stared "I just fund out that her and Bastista broke of their engagement" Jeff smiled "She was crying her eyes out, isn't that great" Jeff smiled

"How's that great, she's hurt" Matt told his brother

"No that's not the great part, the great part is, she is single" Jeff jumped up and down like a five year old "Do you know how long, I've waiting for my chance with her"

Matt stared at his brother

"I know you have been waiting for a long time" Matt nodded "But there's just one problem" Matt stated

"What" Jeff Asked?

"Yeah she may be single, but you're not, remember Beth" matt smiled as Jeff frowned "Just face it Jeff you and Melina is not going to work" Matt replied leaving Jeff alone in the locker room

PLEASE REVIEW… (YOUR OPINON MATTERS)

AWW JEFF LIKES MELINA.LOLTO BAD HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND…AND I WONDER WHAT OTHER PLANS TORRIE AND JOHN WILL HAVE DISAGREEMENT OVER…

CHAPTER #2: I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU


	2. I'll fight for you

Hey every one here's another chapter for Taken thanks for all the great reviews and hopefully you will continue to review!!

Chapter #2: I'll fight for you

Matt and Jeff were standing at the curtain, getting hyped up before their music hit

"Good evening everyone, and welcome back to Monday night Raw and next we have a big treat for you" Jerry "the king" Lawler scream over the yelling fans, as the them music to the Hardy boys hit

"Oh yes, it's the Hardy Boys vs. MNM reunited" JR added, now hearing the entrance music to MNM

Jeff heart skipped a beat seeing Melina's do her split entrance into the ring

"Keep your head in the game" Matt whispered to Jeff as Jeff nodded

"And this match is underway" King replied seeing Matt Hardy and Johnny Nitro lock up

"And we can clearly see who's side the fans are on" JR added hearing the millions of fans chant Hardy

"Oh, and a DDT by Matt Hardy to Nitro" King replied watching the match

"See Matt tagged Jeff" JR said "And Jeff is going high" JR added seeing Jeff on the top of the ropes and hearing the roaring crowd

"Already, the match just start" King replied "Oh, and its Jeff Hardy with the Swanton and nobody's home" King finished

Melina heart dropped when she saw that Jeff was hurt, but knew she couldn't show any emotion, since the show was live

"Nitro move and made a tag to Mercury" JR stated "And Mercury having the upper hand in the match right now" JR finished seeing Mercury give Jeff punches left and right

"Mercury, pushing Jeff into the ropes" King replied "Oh, and Jeff with the twist of fate, that simple" King yelled as the fans screamed, both men down right now

"Come on Jeff" Matt eagerly waited for a tag from his brother

"One of these two men needs to make a tag, because the ref. is counting now at four" JR yelled

"Come on Jeff, come on" Melina said inside her head

The crowd began to boo, as they saw who was coming down the ramp

"Oh, my goodness it's Kane" King yelled

"Kane has been on a rampage, ever since he was beaten by Batista, two weeks ago" JR added

"Yeah, but what's he doing out here" King replied seeing Kane get into the ring

"Come on Jeff" Matt replied grabbing his brother and helping him up the ramp, as Kane stood on the side of the ring, where Mercury and Nitro along with Melina were closed in

MNM stood there in shock, and fear as the saw Kane smiling. Just then Nitro pushed Melina into Kane.

"Oh my Gosh" Nitro just pushed Melina into Kane JR yelled as all the fans booed, as Nitro and Mercury escaped through the crowd

"What a man" King added sarcastically

"Oh Kane please don't do this" King replied seeing Kane with a hand full of Melina hair, as he pushed her into the ring "Leave her alone"

"Please don't," Melina cried in Kane's arm as Kane evilly smiled

As Jeff and Matt were all the way at the top of the ramp they. Jeff then turned and saw Melina in the arms of the big red machine

"Come on Jeff" Matt replied

"Man, we can't just leave her" Jeff yelled running back to the ring

Matt hesitated and ran to the ring as well

"What's this the Hardy's are back" King yelled over the screaming fans

"About time Melina has real men to protect her" JR added

Kane pushed Melina to the side, trying to fight the extreme brothers

"Jeff and Matt double teaming Kane" JR replied

"And its working, Kane's down on his knees" King added with excitement

The fans cheered even louder when they saw the A lit diva entered the ring with a steel chair

"Ow, and a steel chair right to the face of Kane" JR replied seeing Kane on his knees, as Jeff and Matt smiled at Melina

"JR is Matt about to do what I think he is "King asked his partner with excitement Yes! And twist of fate to the big red machine" King continued

"Uh-oh, we see Jeff is going high again" JR smiled "And this time…" JR stated as the fans went crazy "He did it Swanton straight to Kane" JR yelled as everyone in the arena were on their feet

Melina ran up and helped Jeff up as the threesome exited the ring and head up the ramp quickly

"Are you guys okay" Melina asked the extreme brothers, as they got backstage

"Yeah, what about you" Jeff asked, holding his back

"I'm fine thank you guys so much "Melina replied giving Matt a hug and Jeff one as well "I totally owe you" Melina stated, as she and Matt helped Jeff to the locker room

"Its all good, you're our friend, we always got your back" Matt smiled as the finally reached the locker room where they were strongly greeted by their friends

"Are you guys alright, we saw what happened" Torrie stated as Matt and Melina help Jeff get to the sofa

"Yeah, we're good, Jeff's just a little soar" Matt answered

"You guys I say we all head back to the hotel, before Kane wakes up looking for you three" Kelly stated

"I totally agree" Melina replied in fear holding ice to Jeff's back

"Yeah, you guys are all done for the night" Maria stated

"But Ashley has a match coming up, I don't want to leave her alone" Matt stated as everyone stared

"Whoa, if you're staying then I'm staying" Jeff stated

"Jeff you already done enough to your body tonight, I'll be fine" Matt told his brother "You need to go to the hotel and take care of your body" Matt told his younger brother

"Yeah, Jeff Matt will be alright" John reassured as all the guys nodded

"Alright" Jeff stated as Melina helped him up

"But, wait I road here with Matt and Melina road here with Torrie how are we suppose to get there" Jeff asked leaning on Melina

"Well, you guys can just take my car, I'll just ride back with John" Torrie stated as Melina and Jeff agreed, before leaving the locker room and heading out of the arena to Torrie's car

"Are you in okay" Melina asked Jeff helping him get into the passengers seat

"Yeah, I'm good thanks for helping me out" Jeff replied as Melina got into the drivers seat and pulled off

"I can't say how many times I want to say thank you" Melina told Jeff starting small talk

"Don't worry about it" Jeff smiled

"It was a good idea, but again kind of stupid" Melina laughed along with Jeff

"Yeah, well you know me" Jeff smiled along with Melina

"So question, if the Swanton damage your body so much, why do you do it" Melina asked continuing to drive

"I do it for the fans, they are my inspiration" Jeff stated as Melina smiled at him "What" Jeff wondered as Melina continued to smile at him

"Nothing, that's such a genuine answer" Melina smiled

"So earlier you had to listen to my problems" Melina continued "tell me what's been up with you, feel like we haven't spoken in awhile" Melina

"Yeah, we haven't ever since you and Batista started dating, seem like we just lost touch" Jeff stated as Melina stared down "Oh, I'm sorry didn't mean to bring his name up" Jeff apologized seeing Melina

"Um, no it okay" Melina assured Jeff "So, tell me are you seeing any one" Melina slowly answered

Jeff hesitated for a brief moment thinking weather or not he should lie and say he was single, or tell the truth and tell her he was in a relationship

"Um, yeah, I'm seeing someone" Jeff stated boldly as Melina stared

"Oh, that's great Melina smiled, but also lied "Very happy for you"

"Yeah, I'm happy too" Jeff lied

"Okay were here" Melina replied pulling finally pulling into the hotel parking lot

Melina and Jeff both took a deep breath

"Now the hard part come for you" Jeff replied as Melina stared "You have to help me up the stairs" Jeff smiled

"Um, try the elevator" Melina smile parking and getting out of the car and heading to the passengers side to help Jeff

"Okay please go slow" Jeff smiled with his arm around Melina as she helped him walk through the hotel and to the elevator

"How are you doing" Melina stated struggling with most of Jeff's wait on her, and both of their bags

"I'm okay" Jeff replied as he and Melina took a breather as the entered the elevator

"Okay, just a few more steps, my room is the third door" Jeff informed Melina, before they ended at the third door

"Okay where's you key" Melina asked

"It's in my back pocket" Jeff struggled to reach that far

"Wait I'll get it" Melina replied putting Jeff in the hugging position and reaching in his back pocket to get the key "Here we go" Melina replied as she saw Jeff smiling "What Melina wondered what was Jeff smiling about

"Nothing" Jeff stated as Melina just opened the door, helping Jeff into his room and onto his bed

"Okay are you okay, for now" Melina asked

"Yeah, I'm good" Jeff replied resting on his bed

"So where's your room" Jeff asked

"Oh, I'm like a couple of doors down" Melina replied making Jeff and ice pack for his aching back

"Oh, I take it you're about to go to your room now" Jeff asked

"Are you kicking me out Mr. Hardy" Melina stared at him with her arms folded

"Of course not, I was going to say you can stay for awhile so you won't have to be alone" Jeff stated rolling over so Melina can put the ice on his back

"Okay, I'll stay for awhile" Melina smiled turning on the T.V. to watch the rest of Monday night Raw

"Hey looks like we're just in time for Ashley's match against Maryse" Melina stated as Jeff nodded

"Yep" Jeff replied watching the match

"I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom" Melina simply stated getting up and going into the restroom, in Jeff's room

Jeff was lying on his bed relaxing when he heard his phone vibrate, and seeing that it was his brother who was calling

"Hello" Jeff replied

"Hey bro, I just wanted to see if yall made it back to the hotel safely" Matt said on the other end of the receiver

"Yeah, we're good, we are watching Raw now" Jeff informed his brother

"We?" Matt asked

"Me and Melina" Jeff simply answered

"Melina's in your room" Matt asked

"Yeah, is there some kind of law towards that"" Jeff questioned his brother

"No" Matt replied "Just out of curiosity why is she still there" Matt asked

"Because she's helping me take care of my back" Jeff answered

Matt let out a laugh

"What's so funny" Jeff asked

"Man, you got it bad for her" Matt replied

"Man, she's just helping me out" Jeff defended

"Whatever, a Swanton, does not hurt your back that bad, you usually jump back from that, in minutes" Matt called out his brother

"Well it hurt that bad tonight...Damn let me handle this" Jeff yelled over his brothers laughter before hanging up on him seeing Melina come out of the bathroom

Melina looked around the room

"Something wrong" Jeff asked

"Who are you talking to" Melina asked

"Um, Matt he just called to see if we made it here" Jeff answered

"Oh, ok" Melina shrugged and sat back on the bed "So how's the back" Melina asked

"It's been better" Jeff stated "I'm thinking about going to get a massage tomorrow"

"Jeff, I use to study massage therapy before I came to the WWE" Melina told

"You did, didn't you" Jeff replied acting surprised, since he already knew that

"Do you want me too" Melina asked

"Be my guest" Jeff smiled as Melina went to her duffle bag and grabbing some baby oil

"Okay, I may be a little rusty, I haven't done it in a while" Melina replied rubbing the oil on Jeff's back, who seem to be in a long daze

"No its perfect" Jeff smiled

"So tell me about this girlfriend of yours" Melina asked massaging Jeff

"What girlfriend" Jeff asked as Melina stared "Oh…that girlfriend" Jeff replied as Melina smiled

"Yeah, that girlfriend" Melina stated

"Oh well, she's just your average girlfriend" Jeff replied "Can you get my lower back" Jeff asked changing the subject

"Okay" Melina stated going further down Jeff's back

Jeff was enjoying, Melina company and attention before hearing his phone ring again. Jeff sighed thinking it was his brother again, but looked at the front of the phone and saw his girlfriends name Beth

"Oh shit" Jeff replied snapping out of his daze and hopping up to answer the phone, as Melina stared in confusion, of the fact he was standing straight alone

"Hey baby" Jeff said answering his phone, as Melina rolled her eyes

"Hey" Jeff heard his girlfriend Beth on the other end of the receiver "What are you doing" she asked

"Um, nothing just watching T.V. at the hotel, all alone…yep just me" Jeff lied as Melina stared

"Jeff I'm going to go" Melina whispered trying to make sure Jeff's girlfriend didn't hear her

"No wait" Jeff mouthed without a word, as Melina stood at the door and waited

"Why aren't you at the arena" Beth asked

"Um, didn't you watch, didn't you see what happened" Jeff asked his girlfriend

"Um, no I didn't get a chance" Beth simply replied as Jeff stared down

"That's alright but my match was earlier, so I just came to the hotel" Jeff stated

"Jeff, I'm going to go now" Melina replied softly but loud enough for Beth to hear her

"Who, was that I thought you said you were alone" Beth asked her boyfriend

"That was room service" Jeff lied as Melina stared at him one last time before walking out of Jeff's room

"Baby, let me tip the man I'll call you back" Jeff stated hanging up the phone and running into the hall way, seeing Melina half way down the hall already

"I'm sorry" Jeff yelled down the hall at Melina

"It's alright, I was just staying to make sure you were alright, and you are you're standing perfectly on your own" Melina yelled back before going into her room, leaving Jeff all alone in the hall.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I THINK ITS GOING PRETTY WELL, HOPEFULLY YOU DO TOO.

I LOVE THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN MELINA AND JEFF.

NEXT CHAPTER: TORRIE AND JOHN HAVE MORE DISAGREEMENTS ABOUT THEIR WEDDING, AND THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN MELINA AND JEFF CONTINUES TO GROW!!


	3. Plans, Plans, Plans!

Hi everyone now before I get to the chapter, I would like to tell you that sadly for me school start on Monday(Aug.11) (ewww!lol) So unfortunately I probably can only update on weekends, so please don't think I'm leaving you hanging because I'm not, just my updates will take longer. But enough about me here's a little update for everyone…Please review because it would mean a lot to me!!

Chapter #3: Plans, Plans, Plans

It was the next morning and everyone were in the hotel rooms, still asleep, due to it was there day off and 6 a.m. in the morning.

"I'm getting married in the morning…" John rolled over and looked at the time before putting the blanket over his head, as he heard his fiancée' singing horribly and loud in the shower

"Ding, dong the bells are going to CHIME" Torrie screamed as John groaned as he tried to get back to sleep

"What have I gotten myself into" John replied to himself, as he was still under the blanket

"Mr. Cena, time to get up" Torrie replied coming out of the bathroom in a cotton robe in her hair roll up in a towel, as her feet were cozy in fuzzy slippers "John wakie wakie" Torrie replied tugging on the blanket but couldn't get it form over John due to he was tugging it as well

"Jonathan come on its time to get up" Torrie replied opening the hotel curtains, revealing a not so sunny sky

"Chick you are crazy" John mumbled to himself

"What?" Torrie replied hearing John

"Nothing" John hopped up but Torrie gave him a look "Babe look the sun isn't even out yet, lets just go back to bed" John whined

"No, we have so much to do for the wedding" Torrie said sitting on the end of the bed

"We'll do it later" John replied

"No I'm tired of putting stuff off till later" Torrie yelled getting John's full attention "Look, I was up all night thinking, we have 6 weeks to make my dream wedding happen, and with the kind of wedding I want 6 weeks isn't enough, but we're going to have to make it enough, we have so much to do in so little time, so its not going to be later anymore its going to be now" Torrie finished standing up and folding her arms over her chest "Now Jonathan Cena if you have any intentions in on marrying me in six weeks, you better get your but up now and get dress, because, we are leaving in 30 minutes"

"Fine, fine" John replied getting out of bed seeing the seriousness in Torrie's face and hearing it in her voice "I love it when you get mad" John replied slapping Torrie on her butt and walking to the bathroom for a shower

Torrie smiled "Alright, I'm going to wake everybody else"

"Why" John replied before walking into the bathroom

"Because they are our bridesmaid, and groomsmen, and we need them to help make decisions" Torrie told as John shrugged

"Don't get mad at me, when they ignore your ass" John replied

"Oh, please they wouldn't dare" Torrie replied as John smiled as he finally went to the bathroom

Torrie opened the door to reveal Shawn Michaels with a plastic cup to his ear and pressed to the door

"Shawn, what are you doing" Torrie replied folding her arms

Shawn hesitated thinking on what to say next "I um…. I heard something so…I thought I'd come and check on everybody" Shawn lied as Torrie frowned

"Whatever get dressed, we are all going wedding planning and shopping" Torrie told Shawn

"Yeah, I heard" Shawn replied back "But sorry I can't I have to go back to Texas…you know Becca is pregnant with out third child, and I really don't like leaving her alone, for more then a couple of days" Shawn said as Torrie nodded

"Fine, well on your way back to your room, can you knock on Hunters door and tell him" Torrie asked

"Can't he's gone back to Stephanie as well" Shawn informed Torrie "They're on their second child"

"I know that…Ugh! What's with all the children" Torrie replied walking off, as Shawn went the other way

Torrie walked and stopped in front of Shannon and Maria's door, and knocked but they didn't answer

"Ok, I know you two are in there and I know you here me" Torrie yelled banging on the door

Shannon and Maria both put their pillows over their head

"Maria, make her stop" Shannon whined

"Why do I have to do it" Maria asked as the banging on the door got louder

"Because she's your friend" Shannon replied

"Duh! She's your friend too" Maria defended, as her and Shannon sat up

"You have got be kidding me, its 6:20" Shannon replied looking at the clock

Maria sighed "I know, but you know she's not going to stop unless we open the door, and she going to play the guilt card with use, and somehow trick us into going with her and John out to plan the perfect wedding" Maria stated hearing Torrie

"Yeah, I know" Shannon groaned "Let's just go" Shannon replied as him and Maria got out of bed, and headed towards the door

Maria opened the door to reveal an aggravated Torrie

"Okay Torrie we're up" Maria said blinded from the light in the hallway

"Good, you have 20 minutes to get dressed and be outside by the cars" Torrie informed the couple "Oh, and next time, lets not waste time just open the door" Torrie replied before walking off to the next door

Shannon and Maria stared at Torrie as she walked to Matt and Ashley's door, which was across the hall from Kelly and Randy's door

"Okay you two couples, you have a choice, you can get the punishment Shannon and Maria just got or you can, just open the door and say we're up and will be ready and no time" Torrie yelled, as she stood in the middle of the hallway at the two rooms

"We're up, we'll be ready in no time" Torrie smiled as she saw Randy, Kelly, Matt, and Ashley come into the hall and saying together all at once

"Thank you" Torrie replied about to knock on Jeff's door but Jeff had already came out

"I heard you too" Jeff moaned, still tired

Torrie then walked to her best friend Melina's door, and softly knocked on it

Melina was on her bed watching TV. When she heard the knock

Melina looked at the clock which read 6:30, and sighed as she headed to the door knowing it was her best friend Torrie, coming to bother her about the wedding

"Hey Lina" Torrie replied as Melina opened the door, before going back to sit on her bed

"Hey Tor" Melina replied flicking through the channels

"Why are you up so early" Torrie asked coming in and sitting on Melina's "I know I could've have been that loud, where even you heard me"

"A yes you were and B its not you… I just couldn't sleep" Melina replied "To much on my mind"

"Like what" Torrie asked

Melina sighed "Don't worry about it we have a wedding to plan" Melina jumped in excitement to change the subject, as Torrie stared

"Melina…" Torrie was interrupted

"Tor, I'm fine, and I will be ready in 10 minutes" Melina quickly replied before running into the bathroom, as Torrie sat on the bed looking down, upset at the fact that her best friend was hurting on the inside and she couldn't do anything to help

Melina stood in the bathroom with her back against the door, keeping Torrie from coming in

Torrie sighed "Alright Lina, just be outside by the cars, by 7" Torrie yelled to Melina in the bathroom before walking out of Melina's room

Torrie walked into the hallway to see Jeff still leaning in his hotel room door way, as he seemed to be in a bit of a daze

"Jeff are you okay" Torrie asked snapping her fingers in his face

"Yeah, I'm alright, just have so much on my mind" Jeff replied

"Gosh! What is with you and Melina, ever since last night you two have been..." Torrie was cut off

"Have been what" Jeff stated "Did she say we did something, because we did nothing, absolutely nothing…I mean I have a girlfriend how can I do something with a friend if I have a girlfriend" Jeff stated quickly as Torrie stared as she could barely make out what he was saying

"Um, ok" Torrie replied "Just get dressed" Torrie smiled looking at how nervous Jeff was before walking back to her and John's room

Jeff sighed as he looked down at Melina's door which was shut, before walking back into his room

"Okay, John everyone is up and almost ready to go" Torrie replied heading to her suitcase to pick out something to where

"Cool" John simply stated as he was sitting on the bed tying his shoes. John was in his normal three quarter jeans, and tall black t-shirt, and a black fitted cap

"Told you, they'd listen to me" Torrie replied taking off of her robe and putting on her dark blue boot cut jeans

John stared at Torrie hot body as he layed back on the bed and watched his fiancée get dress

"And I didn't have to break a sweat" Torrie continued pulling out her nice white halter to match

"Oh, please I heard you yelling at everyone down the hall" John told as Torrie smiled

"Fine, maybe a little sweat but nothing to get worked up about" John smiled at Torrie's comment now watching her as she was in the mirror styling in her in a half ponytail, and the back hanging down, before she put on her long white boots

"All ready" Torrie replied

"Yep, and with time to spare" John smiled looking at the clock that read 6:55

John grabbed Torrie by her waist and pulling her in for a deep kiss

(Outside)

Melina was standing outside by Torrie's black Mercedes all by herself

"Ugh, how is she going to tell me to be on time and she's running late" Melina replied talking to her self staring at her watch the read 6:57 as she was walking back and forward "I should just go back in and go back to sleep, because I really don't feel like being here, and its going o be a little awkward with Jeff" Melina continued to talk out loud to herself "But, Torrie is my very best friend, I should be there for her …right that's it I'm going to put aside all of my personal problems for Torrie, this is suppose to be the happiest time of her life, I don't' want her to spend that time worrying about me…" Melina was cut off

"Lina" Melina heard a voice behind her, and turned to find Jeff

"Oh, hi Jeff" Melina nervously replied

"Who are you talking to" Jeff asked

"Um, no body…myself" Melina answered "Um, how much did you hear?" Melina asked

"Not much I just got here" Jeff assured Melina who nodded

Melina and Jeff stood there in silence as awkwardness filled the air. Jeff and Melina continued to stand there looking in every direction trying to avoid eye contact, with each other

"Umm…So…"Melina started but was cut off

"Okay let's get this show on the road" Torrie replied loudly as everyone was finally at the cars,

"Oh thanks god" Both Jeff and Melina replied to themselves

"Ok here's the plan…Torrie is going to put aside her paranoia, and trust that all of you know us well enough, to pick out stuff for the wedding, that you know we would like" John stated as everyone stared in shock

"But, don't get it twisted, if you mess anything up or pick something I hate, I will track all of you down" Torrie replied wickedly "I know where all of you live"

"Ok baby calm down" John stated pushing Torrie to the side

"This is crazy why won't you guys just get a wedding planner" Matt asked being blinded by the rising sun

"Because this wedding is already going to cost us millions, being that its all at the last minute and people are going to work, twice as hard to get it done on time, and we don't have time to meet with wedding planners, and we don't know one nor trust one that knows us like all you guys do" Torrie answered as John nodded

"So, Randy and Kelly, you two are going to be in charge of the cake plans, we want big we want extravagant…Shannon and Maria you two are in charge of getting the flower arrangements together, we need lots and lots of flowers colors lime green, white and yellow" John finished as the two couples nodded about to walk to their cars, but was stopped by a screaming Torrie

"Wait!" Torrie shouted

"What's wrong babe" John asked

"Nothing, I just need to make an announcement" Torrie smiled as everyone gave her their full attention "Alright, I know we had plans on having a beach wedding, but once again I changed my mind"

"Yes" John said aloud as Torrie stared

Torrie rolled her eyes before smiling "I still want to have my wedding in the Bahamas, but we are going to rent out a mansion and have an extravagant back yard wedding" Torrie jumped with excitement "I want big pretty tents, and just more extravagant then possible"

"No" John happiness went away

"Told you, always be careful for what you wish for" Randy smiled

"Now you have to pay more" Kelly laughed with everyone else, before her and Randy, walked off to their car, followed by Maria and Shannon who went to their separate car

"Okay Matt and Ashley, I am going to trust you two to get all the hotel rooms, booked in the Bahamas, we need at least 250 rooms, in the most expensive hotel you can find…also be sure to tell them we may need more rooms, because John and I haven't really made the invite list" Torrie stated as Matt and Ashley left before she turned to Jeff and Melina "Now Jeff and Melina…" Torrie was cut off

"Wait if you are having the wedding at a mansion, why do we need hotel rooms" John asked Torrie

"Because, some people are going to stay in the mansion and some in hotels that's why I said 250 and more" Torrie smiled, as John stared in confusion "You don't think, we only have 250 plus guest coming…do you" Torrie laughed "So back to what I was saying Jeff and Melina" Torrie rolled her eyes as she was being cut off again

"Wait I have to spend the day with Jeff" Melina asked as Torrie, John, and Jeff stared at her

"It doesn't have to be all day, just the amount of time it takes you to get the work done" John answered

"Yeah, don't have to get so depressed about it" Jeff stated as Melina stared

"I didn't…" Melina started but stop and spoke to herself "Mean it like that"

"Ok…Now you two have an important job, you two are in charge of food" John stated as Jeff and Melina nodded, "We need lots and lots of different kind of food"

Melina and Jeff took a deep breath before walking to Jeff's black corvette

"This is going to be so awkward" Melina and Jeff both said inside their head

"Okay, baby its our job to, go pick out invitations, pick out bridesmaids and groomsmen outfits, your tux, my wedding gown, and we need to somehow get online and look for locations in Bahamas, visit the location when we have time, and make the list of people we want to attend" Torrie said in one breath as John stared "Why are you looking confused" Torrie asked her man

"Because I could make out nothing you said" John stated

"What part didn't you here?" Torrie asked

"Everything after okay baby" John replied

"Ugh! Just come on" Torrie replied grabbing John's arm as they got into Torrie car

(Melina and Jeff)

Melina was sitting, in the passenger's seat looking out the window as silence filled the car, as Jeff continued to drive

"So…what are we in charge of again" Jeff asked Melina trying to make small conversation

"Um…Food" Melina replied pulling out of a sheet of paper, that had their topic on it

"So, all we have to do is eat all day" Jeff asked

"That's a good way of looking at it" Melina smiled as well

"I mean, how will we know if they'll like it, if we don't try it ourselves" Jeff smiled

"Exactly" Melina replied slapping hands with Jeff, figuring they had an easy job

Melina and Jeff's laughter faded, as they could feel the awkwardness re appearing

"Um, do you mind if I…" Melina replied pointing at Jeff's radio

"Oh no sure go ahead" Jeff told as he continued to drive

Melina smiled before pushing, the on button on Jeff's system. Melina then heard a song that sounds alike like Jeff's voice

"Whoa" Jeff replied as he pressed the off button in a frantic "You turned on my CD, the radio button is right there" Jeff pointed

"No, I want to hear, that" Melina replied turning it back on.

Melina smiled at Jeff

"You can sing" Melina asked

"Um, a little" Jeff stated "I'm kind of in a band"

"Whoa, how come you never told me" Melina replied hearing Jeff "And this is more then a little, this is really good"

"Thanks" Jeff smiled

"You're welcome" Melina smiled back

Another brief moment of silence past

"You know it weird…" Jeff confessed

Melina stared at him "What?"

"Us…we haven't spoken to you in a long time, you'd think we'd have plenty to talk about" Jeff was interrupted

"A year and two months, and still counting, because though we are hanging out again, we still aren't saying much" Melina replied as Jeff stared at her, smiling at the fact that she count the days they didn't talk

"I know…and its not that I don't want to talk to you, its just when, we're around each other I just feel awkward…and I hate it" Jeff continued with the confessions

"I know what you mean" Melina agreed

"I don't think you do… It's weird because I have no problem with talking to Torrie alone, or being with Maria alone, or Kelly or Ashley…its just something about you that makes me feel so awkward" Jeff told as Melina gave him a glare

"Well excuse me…" Melina replied folding her arms

"You know what I mean… not in a bad way in a good nervous way" Jeff told as Melina smiled

"Its funny I thought I was the only one between us that felt this way" Melina looked down

"Gosh! I just remember we use to be such close friends" Jeff replied taking glances back and forward at Melina and the road

"I know…what happened" Melina asked

"Love…" Jeff answered as Melina quickly looked at him

"We were both so wrapped up in finding true love, that we abandoned our friendship to do so…" Jeff explained, as he in Melina both feel into deep thoughts

_**Flashback:**_

_**Jeff was in his room, at his North Carolina home getting ready for his annual Friday night outing with Melina.**_

_**Melina and Jeff had been really good friends for years, and though Melina wanted nothing more, Jeff wanted plenty more**_

_**Jeff always had plans to finally ask Melina out on a real date, but he always got nervous and never did it**_

"_**Whoa you look nice" Matt replied entering his brothers' room**_

"_**Yeah, I have to because tonight's the night" Jeff smiled "I'm finally going to ask Melina to be my girl" Jeff replied as Matt rolled his eyes**_

"_**Oh please you've been saying that every Friday for the past year and a half" Matt told "Face it man you just don't have the guts"**_

"_**Yeas I do" Jeff defended, before hearing a knock on the door Jeff then took a deep breath "That's her"**_

"_**Alright man good luck" Matt yelled as Jeff rushed to his front door, and opened it**_

_**Jeff's smile soon became a frown, when he opened the door to find Melina standing there with Dave Batista**_

"_**Hey Jeff" Melina smiled**_

"_**Hey…" Jeff continued to stare**_

"_**I know this is a surprise, but Dave asked me out on a date for tonight and I didn't want to break our tradition with you, so I just invited him to come along" Melina simply replied**_

_**Jeff continued to stare, as if he had seen a ghost**_

"_**Jeff men… are you okay?" Dave asked**_

"_**Um..Yeah, so you two are dating now?" Jeff asked**_

"_**Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise, aren't you happy for me" Melina replied hugging Jeff with excitement, who just stared there**_

"_**Yeah it is" Jeff lied**_

"_**So lets go guys" Melina replied**_

"_**Um, no this is you guys date and I don't want to intruded" Jeff told**_

"_**Don't be silly you won't" Melina assured**_

"_**No its okay, I'll just talk to you later" Jeff replied shutting is door as Melina and Dave stared before leaving**_

"_**Are you okay" Matt asked his brother as he heard the whole conversation**_

"_**HELL NO, HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME, SHE KNOWS HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER" Jeff yelled**_

"_**You're right…How dare she not wait for you anymore" Matt sarcastically replied**_

"_**Good take her side" Jeff whinned**_

"_**Look, you know I'm always on your side…I'm your brother, and best friend meaning I'm going to tell you what you need to hear and not what you want to hear….It's your fault you waited too long" Matt finished as Jeff stared down, knowing his brother was right.**_

"I don't want us to be like this anymore Jeff" Melina told staring at Jeff "I mean we are just friends' right nothing more, and never had been, so why can't we just get things back to the way they were?"

Jeff smiled "You are absolutely right"

"I am?…" Melina replied "I mean… I am!"

Jeff smiled "I mean you are just as much as my friend as Kelly, Torrie and the other girls are if not more, why do I have to be nervous around you"

"Exactly" Melina smiled "Let's just pick up where we left off…"

"I agree" Jeff finished

"So…" Both Melina and Jeff said at the same time

Jeff and Melina laughed

"You go" Jeff replied

"Ok, so how long have you been in this band" Melina asked as the music was still playing

"Um, a little less then a year, but it's not my number priority yet, we haven't even decided on a name yet" Jeff simply stated

"Cool," Melina replied

"So what about you, what other things you are doing besides wrestling" Jeff asked

"Well, its not official yet, but me and Torrie are thinking about coming out with our own line of clothing" Melina answered as Jeff smiled

"That's cool, and we are here" Jeff replied pulling into a catering restaurant "Let's go try some food" Jeff replied, taking off of his seat belt about to exit the car

"Jeff…" Melina called before Jeff got out

"Yeah"

"I'm glad we're back to normal" She smiled

Jeff smiled back "Me too…"

Jeff and Melina then, exited the car and headed into the restaurant

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Don't worry we have more to come…next chapter everyone continues to get their duties done, before returning home, where we all meet Jeff's girlfriend, who isn't so happy with the news she receives!!


End file.
